A True Romance Is Dead
by xxClandestine
Summary: I really have nothing to say here except TezukaOC. Oh and please rate.review.message. Same one as before.


Hello readers.

I am sorry for the lack of updates, and I have no excuse for not updating.

Actually...

I can only blame my incompetence.

I love writing, I just don't know how to do it well.

Well on with the story, legal stuff, and other random shit.

Enjoy the story that took me like 6 months to update.

P.S.: I reread my prologue and I was ashamed that I posted it.

It was horrible.

And Tezuka was WAY too out of character for my liking.

So I'm going to tone down the OOCness, but Yuri is still going to call him Kunimitsu, get over it.

And _italics_ is thoughts.

**EDIT: 02.23.08 Prologue deleted, paramout details from it put in here. Song fic illegal...ness eliminated.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

Sequence One

My bespectacled hazel eyes stared at my laptop's screen.

"Goddamnit," I murmured.

Ryoma, who happened to be sitting right next to me, asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I answered. "Don't worry about it." I shut my laptop and sighed.

"YOU BAKA!" I heard Kaidoh scream.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA, MAMUSHI?" Momo screamed back.

I got up from my seat on the bench and ran towards the fight.

"Guys! GUYS!" I got in between the two of them before anything could start. "Why must you two start a fight everyday?"

"Becauuuuuuse," Momo whined.

I sighed. I do not have to tolerate this. "If you two behave for the rest of the day, we'll go get ice cream. My treat."

"ICE CREAM!!" Momo shrieked.

"Fshhhhh."

"YO GUYS!! ICE CREAM ON YURI-CHANNNN!" Momo yelled.

All action in the tennis courts COMPLETELY halted. The regulars, the seventh graders, and numerous fangirls were staring at Momo, Kaidoh, and me.

...but mostly me.

"What are you guys looking at?! Get back to work!" I screamed. It was nice to have manager's rights... muahaha. Yelling at everyone you wanted to was the best thing inthe world.

The regulars immediately resumed rallying, the seventh graders started picking up various tennis balls, but everyone else was still staring at me.

I sighed, exasperated. It may be fun to yell at everyone, but its aftereffects aren't exactly what you'd call "pleasant". All the attention focused on YOU. And I'm not the "outgoing" type. I'm quite shy.

So I did what I could to get the fangirls off of my back. "Hey look everyone! It's Ryoma!!!" I pointed to the benches where I was formerly sitting.

Ryoma spit out the Ponta he was drinking. "What?"

"AHH RYOMA-CHAAAAAAN!" The fangirls shrieked.

Sorry Ryoma...

I started to turn around to head back to the benches, but I didn't realise that there was someone behind me.

I knew who this person was immediately.

"Kunimitsu-kun!" I looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Hello Yuri-Chan. Was Momoshiro making a scene again?"

I thought of the song 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race' by Fall Out Boy and said, "Nuh-uh, it's an arms race."

"What?"

"OMG! Haven't you heard of Fall Out Boy?"

"No."

"OMG you're missing out on like the greatest music ever!"

Kunimitsu stared at me.

"Don't give me that look!"

He continued to stare at me.

"You know what?"

"What?"

I simply walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so practice ended about a half hour after the incident, and Momo, being the childish little boy that he is, rushed up to me and shrieked "ICE CREAM!" in my face.

"Yes Momo," I replied. "We'll go get ice cream."

And with those words, kikumaru ran up to me and started tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Fine, FINE! Can I change first?"

He ceased the tugging, and I ran as fast as I could away from him, seeing as it was my only chance to escape.

I went into the girl's locker room and changed from my uniform into a pair of faded skinny jeans, (which I put a spiked belt around) a black and white houndstooth shirt, and my black and white Converse. I then attempted digging my wallet out of my overstuffed backpack to see how much money I had. ¥6,550 Should be enough… I hope so.

I walked out of the locker room and to the tennis courts. "Alright guys, let's go…"

"WOO!" Kikumaru squealed in a very un-masculine way while jumping on my back, and I heard a sickening crack soon after he leapt on me.

Because of the throbbing pain, I whimpered, which was only audible to Kikumaru, who immediately jumped off of my back.

"When did I get so old...?" I cried, holding the middle of my back. I put on a T-T face when Kikumaru started laughing at me.

[insertpagebreakhere insertpagebreakhere insertpagebreakhere insertpagebreakhere insertpagebreakhere insertpagebreakhere insertpagebreakhere

We wound up still getting ice cream, but, because of the fact that my back hurt like a motherfucker wouldn't know, I had to hitch a piggy back ride on Oishi, who, honestly, really didn't seem to mind.

So we were walking, you know, just minding our own business. Despite that, we STILL turned some heads.

It was probably just the sheer fact that there were so many people in one group.

Not only that, but our group consisted of nine males [some who were strangely attractive and one female, who was hitching a ride on one of the guy's backs. Some people made remarks like "aww that's adorable", but honestly, I ignored them. I was WAY too focused on the fact that Oishi's back was oddly comfortable.

In fact, it was comfortable enough for me to fall asleep in the 8 minute time period that it took to get from Seigaku to the nearest ice cream parlor.

…ENTER KUNIMITSU POV…

"I want ice cream!" Kikumaru said very impatiently. "Wake Yuri up!!"

"That's not very wise..." I said.

"Why?"

"She wou-"

Inui cut me off by saying "There's a 99 chance that she'd bite your head off, a 0.9 chance that she'd just ignore you, and a 0.1 chance that she would be totally fine with it."

Stole the words right out of my mouth. Psh, yeah right.

"KIKUMARU I HATE YOU!!!!" A voice- that I recognised as Yuri's- screamed.

"Nya! I'm sorry!" Kikumaru shrieked as Yuri chucked her wallet at his head.

"I should make you drink Inui juice!" she threatened. "But I'm not since I'm nice. Just... go. Get your ice cream."

Kikumaru and Momoshiro bounded off into oblivion with Yuri's wallet. God knows how much money they are going to spend.

* * *

Hope you liked. 

Was Tezuka out of character? Please tell me.

6,550 yen equals about $60


End file.
